An X-ray computerized tomography (CT) imaging apparatus emits X-rays to an object and detects the X-rays transmitted through the object using an X-ray detector. Based on the detected X-rays, the X-ray CT imaging apparatus generates image data. The X-ray CT imaging apparatus produces and displays a three-dimensional (3D) image and corresponding sectional images (e.g., axial images, sagittal images, and coronal images) based on the generated image data.
FIG. 1 illustrates dental X-ray images displayed on a display of a typical image display apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, screen 10 includes four image display regions R1, R2, R3 and R4 for displaying a volume (e.g., 3-dimensional) image 3D, an axial image AX, a coronal image CR, and a sagittal image SG. Initially, these four images are displayed with a default display condition. In order to examine a tooth of interest accurately, a user (e.g., dentist) should change display conditions of the four images.
In order to changes the display conditions of each image, the user should perform at least seven steps as follows: i) specifying a height H of a tooth of interest on a coronal image CR (FIG. 2), ii) specifying a center C of the tooth of interest on the axial image AX (FIG. 3), iii) rotating one of two axes, perpendicular each other at the center C, by a rotating angle R, so that the axis becomes parallel to the tangent of a dental arch (FIG. 4), iv) magnifying the sectional images (FIG. 5), v) moving the axial image so that the tooth of interest is located on a center of the image display region R2 (FIG. 6), vi) moving the coronal image so that the teeth of interest is located on a center of the image display region R3 (FIG. 7), and vii) moving the sagittal image so that the teeth of interest is located on a center of the image display region R4 (FIG. 8).
As described above, the user performs a relatively large number of steps including rotating the axis, determining magnification ratio, moving the image in each display region, after selecting the teeth of interest, in order to observe the 3D image and the sectional images in association with one another. Further, the user should be a highly skilled person in the use of the image display device to generate the desired views. Even when used by an expert, is the large number of steps described above creates a disadvantage of losing time and possible error.